Freedom To Dream
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: Akuma Mitsuki is new to the idol world. She has a cute face and a great talent for singing, but she's got alot to learn from Kirari-chan before she will make it as a top idol! OCXSeji, OC is mine and "Where I Belong" is mine too!


Me: My first Kirarin Revolution Story!

Kirari: YAY!

Naa-san: Naa naa!

Me: I acutally even wrote the lyrics to Mitsuki's songs too! I made them! ME!

Hiro-kun: Surgoy! *clap*

Seji: Very exciting!

Kame-san: Eeep! (A/N: Idk what sound he makes...more like ameow to me but...'eep' is what I'll go for...for now..)

Me: I don't own Kirarin Revolution. I only own the music in this story (only Mitsuki's of course) and I own Mitsuki and her pet.

Kirai: She has a pet?

Seji: What is it?

Me: You'll see :D

* * *

"Ohayo minna!" Kirari exclaimed, walking into the room. The Director ran towards her in a hurry, and pushed her to the small t.v. near the couches.

"N-Nani? What's wrong Director-sann?" Seji-kun and Hiroto-kun were also on the other couch with Kumoi-san.

"Shh! Watch the t.v.!" Hiroto quieted her. Kirari nodded and looked toward the machine uneasily. Naa-san meowed nervously from her head.

A girl with long black hair and silver-blue eyes came on screen smiling.

" Surgoy, she's so pretty!" Kirari exclaimed.

"Konichiwa, minna! My name is Akuma Mitsuki and today is my debut as an idol! Please take care of me!" She yelled.

"My debut is called, "Freedom to Dream!"

The audience cheered wildly and quieted down when the music started.

"Idol?" Kirari exclaimed.

"Now, this will be Akuma Mitsuki singing her first song ever, "Where we belong"!" The announcer shouted.

Mitsuki looked up at the camera and smiled, her short blue dress sparkling.

"I. started out. as. an. en-er-gectic girlllll

But. I. lost. my own sense. of my place. in this worlllllllld

I didn't understand where I could go or be

Life seemed so simple but I guess not for me

I want to saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll away

I want to find a place for me!

I want to saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll away

I want to find my special place to be!

I need a place,

Where I can go,

and Know.

I was ment to be, Some-body spec-tac-ular!

Some-body whose known!

Some-body who cares to see...

The place where I belong."

A piano was playing loudly and Mitsuki slowly walked around the stage, pointing at the fans.

"I look out! And seee the world.

See it for what it's reallly worth.

The people, the places, the sounds and the music,

Why can't they just seeeee?"

WE all need to, saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll away

Need to find a place for you and me!

WE need to, saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll away

Find. our. special place to be!"

"We need a place,

Where we can go,

and Know.

That we were ment to, Find our places in this world!

Take control of our own world!

We need to see,

Possi-bility,

For hope."

"Now I know that..."(Softer)(piano is soft too)

That I need to saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll away...

I need to find a place for me...

I need to saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll away...

I need to find my special place to be...

I need a place,

Where I can go,

and Know.

I was ment to be, Some-body spec-tac-ular...

Some-body whose known...

Some-body who cares to see...

The place where I belong..."

Mitsuki closed her eyes and yelled into the microphone.

"Arigato, minnna! Please support me!" She waved. Director-san turned off the t.v. and sank in his seat.

"She's so good!" Kirari exclaimed to Naa-san.

"Naa naa!" (Really good ^_^)

"Director-san, do you know which company she is debuting with?" Kumoi-san questioned, fixing her glasses. Director-san stood up and rubbed his head.

"Actually, no... did they say before she sang?"

"No..."

Everyone in the room stood up at once and all yelled the same thing in unison.

"She should debut with us!"

* * *

"Ehh? You want to see Akuma-san? She's changing though..."

"Please, we need to see her right away!" Director-san pleased the manager.

"Do you think we can have her debut with us?" Seji questioned Kumoi-san. She nodded.

"If another company is willing or if she isn't with one at all it'll be easier." Kirari scratched her head.

"You can debut without a company?" Hiroto bonked her head lightly with his fist.

"Baka! Of course you can. But it's much harder. You have to have big supporters and get sympathy concerts." Kirari brightened.

"Wow! Mitsuki-chan must be working hard!" She said smiling.

"You may see Akuma-san now." The manager said, ushering the group into another room. Everyone entered and sat down on the couches. There was a knock on the door and Director-san responded.

"Hai, doso." Quietly the door opened and in walked Mitsuki. She was now wearing a frilly black dress with straps and black boots that went up to her knees. Her black hair was down to her waist and she had straight bangs going across her forehead and had a little top hat on her head. Her silver-blue eyes looked at the group nervously.

"SH-SHIP's? And-Tsukishima Kirari-chan?" She yelped. Kirari smiled and SHIP's chuckled. Director-san stood up and shook her hand.

"Konichiwa Akuma-san! We would like to talk about your Idol debut with you." Mitsuki nodded her head nervously and sat down next to Kirari on the couch.

"Hello!" Kirari waved. Mitsuki blushed.

"Nice to meet you, Akuma-san." Seji commented.

"What's up?" Hiroto greeted.

"I am Kumoi-san." Kumoi stated. Mitsuki bowed in her seat.

"Nice to meet you, Minna-san." Mitsuki greeted politely.

"Now, what do you need Director-san?" Mitsuki asked. He nodded.

"First of all, are you debuting with a company?" Mitsuki nodded. Blue lines appeared on his forehead.

"Which company...?"

"Never Ending Dreams Studios." Director-san fell of his seat and everyone except Kumoi and Director sweat dropped. Mitsuki ran over and knelt beside him. She held his head up with her hand and poked his stomach.

"Daijoubu, Director-san?" He blushed and jumped back up. Seji offered a hand to Mitsuki and she stood too.

"NED Studios is very harsh...how are you even standing?" He wailed, falling down on his knees again and tugging on the bottom of her dress. Mitsuki shook her head.

"I'm just fine. What did you all come here for then?" Mitsuki asked. Kirari took this as a chance to speak.

"We would like to to come to our company to debut instead of Ned Studios!" She said smiling. Mitsuki's eyes widened.

"H-Hontou desu ka?"

"Yup!" Kirari replied. Mitsuki looked around the room.

"How 'bout it, Akuma?" Hiroto asked.

"W-Well..." Everyone leaned in as she fidgeted.

"Okay!"

"YAY!" The idol's cheered. Director and Kumoi looked nervously at each other.

"Do you want us to tell your company?" Mitsuki looked over and her smile dropped.

"N-No I'll do it..."

"Wakatta! I was worried you'd say no! From now on, can we be friends?" Kirari excitedly asked, hopping around Mitsuki. She smiled and hugged Kirari.

"The best!" She answered. Kirari pulled away and threw a fist in the air.

"From now on, let's do our best!"

"Oi!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

"I'll see you all tomorrow, then?" Mitsuki said, putting on her coat. Everyone nodded and Kirari smiled on their way out the door. 'Finally, a friend!' Kirari thought excitedly. Mitsuki led everyone out to their car in the rain and waved goodbye.

"You don't need a ride, Mitsuki-chan?" Kirari called. She shook her head no and waved as they drove away. In the car ride back to Kirari's house, Kirari was confused.

"How is Ned studios harsh?" Everyone gave Kirari uneasy looks. Seji explained though.

"Never Ending Dreams Studio's is a corrupt business..." He said.

"Corrupt? Like, it does bad things?" Kirari pointed out. He nodded.

"Every time it gets a new Idol, they are worked very hard. Harder than they should be... And when the idol cracks from exhaustion or wants to quit, the company makes sure the idol goes down as a hated one by fans and the company takes all the money." Kirai was stunned.

"Then why do people go there at all?"

"Bigger and friendlier companies like ours don't accept new idols that easily..." Hiroto answered.

"Then why are we taking in Mitsuki-chan?" Kirari asked.

"Naa naa!" ( That's right! o.o)

"Because Mitsuki has talent beyond her years. She will make it farther than anyone in this industry with that voice of hers." Kumoi-san responded. Kirari frowned.

"Then why is Mitsuki going to tell the company all by herself?"

"I asked her, remember? But she said no." Kirari nodded at the memory. But Mitsuki-chan looked so nervous...

"Doshio, Naa-san?" Kirari whispered. Naa-san meowed quietly back.

"Naa naa, naa naa naa.."

"Wait until were home, then I'll show you something? Oh, Naa-san! Arigato!" Kirari whispered back.

"Naa naa!" ( I'm awesome, I know :D)

"Were here, Kirari-chan." Director-san called to the back. Kirari said her goodbyes to everyone and ran into her house.

"Konichiwa Papa, Oba-chan!" Kirari shouted, running to her room.

"Oh, hello Kirari-chan. OOO! HIROTO-KUN'S IN OUR DRIVE WAY!" THe grandmother shouted. Kirari giggled as she shut the door to her room. She picked up Naa-san and placed him on her bed and knelt down.

"What's the plan, Naa-san?" Naa-san pulled out a black board under the bed and set it up for Kirari to see. He quickly drew a big picture with chalk and pointed to the board. Kirari read it aloud.

"Operation: Save Mitsuki from scary company? That's brilliant, Naa-san!"

"Naa naa!" Naa-san pulled out a whistle and blew it hard. Kirari cupped her ear.

"I can't hear the whistle..." Suddenly, there was a tap by the window. Kirari looked over and saw Nyan tapping patiently.

"Nyan-san!" Kirari exclaimed. Naa-san let him in and they danced. Kirari smiled and looked back at the board. 'Just wait a little longer, Mitsuki-chan! I'll help you out!' Kirari thought, clenching a fist.

* * *

Mitsuki walked down the corridor, her body shaking nervously. 'Chotto...just a bit more...' She thought. She walked over and knocked on the office door.

"Who is there?" A voice boomed. Mitsuki gulped.

"Akuma Mitsuki."

"Doso."

Mitsuki opened the door and stepping inside, showing no fear.

"I-I need to speak with Kaji-san."

"He is here." The black swiveled chair twisted around to show Kaji's scornful face. Mitsuki got down on her knees.

"I would like to leave this company and do my Idol work elsewhere..." Mitsuki announced.

"WHAT?"

"Thank you for all your help, but I must go now." Mitsuki ran out of the room and door the narrow hallway. A siren went off in the building.

"DO NOT LET AKUMA MITSUKI ESCAPE! I REPEAT: DO NOT LET AKUMA MITSUKI ESCAPE!" The loud speaker booms. Thousands of footsteps were heard around the building. Mitsuki's face paled and she ran faster.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Tasukette!" She yelled. Closing in on the exit, Mitsuki ran harder.

"There she is! Get her!" Guard suddenly blocked the exit and Mitsuki ran past it, twisting her ankle in the process.

"Itai! Itai itai itai!" She yelped, rubbing her ankle.

"There! Go, go, go!" She heard a voice call. 'Got to keep going!' She reminded herself.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mitsuki-chan?" Mitsuki opened her tear-dripping eyes and saw Kirari on the balcony. She ran to her and hugged her.

"I-I was so scared!" Kirari patted her back.

"Was he that mean?"

"No, I'm scared of them!" Mitsuki yelled pointing to the guards who were coming towards them.

"AHHHHHH!" Both girl's yelled, holding onto each other.

"Kirari! Mitsuki! Jump off!" The girls looked over the balcony and saw Seji and Hiroto at the bottom.

"Hiro-kun!" Kirari yelled.

"Seji-kun!" Mitsuki shouted.

"Hurry you two and jump!" They shouted. Mitsuki looked over the edge and gulped. 100 feet...

"You can do it, Mitsuki-chan!" Kirari yelled, pushing her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, landing in Seji's arms. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"There, see? That was fun, right?" He said smiling. Mitsuki giggled, wiping away some tears.

"You too, Kirari!" Hiroto shouted.

"AHHHHH!" Kirari landed safely in Hiroto's arms and they both blushed.

"You ok?" She nodded. He put her down they hit her on the head.

"Ow..."

"Aho! What were you thinking, coming here alone! Do you know what would have happened if me and Seji hadn't come? Do you know how dangerous the stupid stuff you do is? Huh?" He scolded.

Seji and Mitsuki laughed and Seji placed her down on the ground too.

"EYE EE!" She yelped. Seji gave her a concerning look and let her hold onto his shoulder.

"Doshta no? Are you okay, Mitsuki-chan?"

"My ankle is...woah!" Seji lifted her back up again, into his arms and she blushed.

"I'll carry you then. It's no problem, right, Kame-san?" The little green turtle hopped into Mitsuki's lap and made an approving sound. Mitsuki's eye's widened.

"So cute!" She commented, petting his back. Kame-san cuddled into her lap and her and Seji giggled.

"There over here!" Voices shouted.

"Ugh, we've been spotted. Back to the van!" Hiroto yelled. Hiroto and Kirari ran back to the van parked in front of the company's building and Seji calmly walked back with Mitsuki in his arms. Once safe in the van, Director-san put the petal-to-the-metal and they took off without being caught.

"I guess we all had the same idea.." Kirari laughed nervously.

"Kirari, do you know how dangerous that was?" Kumoi-san shouted. Kirari scratched her head nervously.

"Ah, Goemnasii. I'm sorry for troubling everyone to late..." Kirari put her head down and everyone smiled.

"But, Kirari-chan really saved me back there!" Mitsuki exclaimed. She was now between Seji and Kirari and Hiroto was in the back. Her injured ankle hung loose, the shoe having slipped off.

"If Kirari hadn't showed up, they would've caught me and then...I don't know what could've happened! Kirari is a true friend!" Mitsuki said, her smile beaming. Kirari looked to Mitsuki and they exchanged friendly smiles.

"Arigato, minna!" Mitsuki thanked. They smiled.

"I think having Mitsuki come to our company has completed our family of Idols..." Director-san whispered to Kumoi-san. She pushed her glasses up.

"Indeed."

"Kame-san is so kawaii! I can't stop petting him!" Mitsuki exclaimed. Seji laughed and Kame-san cuddled into Mitsuki's neck.

"Wow, I've never seen Kame-san act like that to anyone except Seji!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"It's a break through!" Kirari laughed. Everyone in the car laughed and Director-san took the long way home so they could talk more.

'Welcome Akuma Mitsuki! To our family of idol's!'


End file.
